Relapse Collapse
by Ai Loveless
Summary: During Naruto's battle with Madara and Obito, the Jubi absorbs the Kyubi and Hachibi completely, resulting in Shinigami intervening to send Naruto and two others back in time to redo what they screwed up. Back before his trip to Wave, Naruto and two others with the knowledge of the future are going to change history. NaruHina/smallharem later, JirTsu, TayuShikaTema, NejiTen.
1. La Prologue

**My first Naruto story, and I admit, it's going to be unorthodox and very hard for me to write. I'm caught up in the manga, so I will be using SOME canon plot line. But since this is fanfiction, I really don't want to hear anyone flaming me because I changed something.**

**Now! Welcome to Relapse Collapse! I have always been a fan of time travel fics because it's fun seeing these characters try to fix their mistakes of the past, and come on, almost all of us have had moments when we've wished we could go back and do something all over again. So instead of boring you with an A/N, let's get on to the story!**

Haku: Ms. Ai does not own Naruto or any other characters that may appear in this story. Please stop trying to sue her now.

Ai: (Hiding in closet) Are they gone yet?

* * *

**_{Prologue}_**

"_You said I reminded you of yourself. Well that's bullshit." Naruto shouted to Obito._

'What's...what's going on here?'

"_I'll never give up on my dream. I will become Hokage! This world can change if people like us keep putting the effort into it!"_

'This happened already...'

_Obito shook his head at Naruto's naivety. "You are just as foolish as I was Naruto. The world can not change on its own. Like you said, we have to put the effort into it! We are looking for the same goal, but are taking different routes to find it. We shall see whose volition is more powerful."_

"_Naruto-kun! We're here for you!" _

'Hinata...' Naruto smiled. She and everyone else had come.

"_It's already too late." The voice of Madara called, the Rinnegan spinning in his eyes. "Obito, it is ready."_

"_What? What are you doing?" Naruto growled out and attempted to rush forward, his Sage mode activated since the Kyubi was still regaining its energy. _

_Obito jumped away from Naruto as he attempted a left hook and landed atop the Jubi along with Madara. The two began to flash through the same handsigns swiftly, both of their Rinnegan beginning to glow. _

"_Everyone! Attack! Don't let up!" Kakashi called to the army behind them. Just as he called, jutsu and weapons began to fly. Fireballs, wind blasts, water dragons, lightning bolts, mineral blasts, jutsu of all elements and ranks combining to attack them before they could finish whatever they were doing. However, the Jubi's tails easily made work of all the attacks, blocking and swatting them away. _

"_Come on! We can do this!" Shikamaru shouted, not letting the armies morale fall._

'Heh! Shikamaru! Temari really did a number on that laziness didn't she?' Naruto chuckled at the scene.

"_It's already too late." Obito and Madara said in unison as they finished their hand signs. The Jubi's Rinnegan (seriously?) began to glow just as Obito's and Madara's. Even as it continued to wave its tails about and knock away the incoming attacks, it was able to spare two tails to lash out at Naruto and Bee._

"_Hold your fire!" Kakashi called as the two were scooped up. _

"_Dammit! I can't get free!" Naruto shouted. Bee was struggling as well, however, having taken more damage than Naruto had could do nothing either. _

_The Jubi pulled them both to face height with Obito and Madara. Naruto growled at them, never ending his struggles. "What are you doing?"_

"_What was supposed to be done before. The Kyubi and the Hachibi are both weakened which will make them easy to absorb into the Jubi. You have lost Naruto." Obito placed two fingers on Naruto's head while Madara did the same to Bee. Naruto felt his body freeze up and his Sage Mode ended instantly. He could feel his chakra leaving his body, being sucked into Obito's eyes. The more chakra he absorbed, the more his Rinnegan glowed. And in turn, the Jubi's Rinnegan began to glow brighter as well._

"_No...we can't lose...not here!" Naruto was attempting to struggle more, but his energy was completely gone._

"_Naruto-kun!" He heard Hinata's voice scared and desperate. _

"_Stay back Hinata!" Kiba's voice followed. _

"_Let me go! Let me go Kiba, he needs me!" Hinata screamed out, obviously struggling against Kiba's grasp even though Naruto could not see them. That's when he realized the situation. _

_'It really is over...like this? I'm sorry everyone...I couldn't save you like I promised. I'm sorry Sasuke, for not stopping you when I had the chance. I'm sorry Sakura, for not giving up on you sooner. I'm sorry...Hinata. For not telling you that I wanted to be with you back when you admitted your feelings for me.'_

_As the last of Naruto's chakra left his body, the Kyubi being completely absorbed into the Jubi, the massive creature below them roared! The last thing Naruto heard was the Shinobi Alliance being wiped out from the single roar. But even through their screams, he heard one louder than the rest._

"_NARUTO-KUUUUN!"_

Everything faded black...

'Wait...so I died?' Naruto wondered in the darkness. 'Then where am I? Is this limbo? Or is this hell because I let everyone down?'

"**Open your eyes mortal."** A voice that sent a chill down Naruto's spine echoed in the darkness. The voice was far more chilling than the Kyubi's had ever been.

Naruto's eyes opened, though he hadn't even realized they were closed, and he took in the sight of an all white plane. Gazing around, he saw that he was completely alone. "Where...am I?"

"**You are everywhere and you are nowhere. Even if you knew what this place was, your mortal mind would not be able to comprehend it."**

He frowned at that. Was this voice calling him stupid? "If you wanna make fun of me, do it to my face! Who are ya anyway?"

The white plane began to bleed with darkness. Naruto looked around, not a trace of fear in him. He was more confused than anything. If he had died, what was going on here? He crossed his arms as the area turned black again. A single light appeared several hundred feet ahead of him and above it was a face. Naruto swallowed, his fear now only being because he knew exactly who he was talking to now.

"Shi...Shinigami..." Naruto whispered. The light was an hourglass, the sand already run out of it. Shiniagami's demon like mask was the only other thing visible.

"**So you do know how to humble yourself."** Though he was visible to Naruto ahead of him, Shinigami's voice still came from everywhere around him, as if the blackness WAS him.

Naruto didn't know how to respond. Brash as he was, even Naruto wasn't foolish enough insult the closes thing to Kami that they knew actually existed. "Wha...what's going on here Shinigami-sama?"

"**You have failed the shinobi world, Naruto. You became the vessel that was supposed to lead the world to a brighter and prosperous future. However, several decisions you have made up to this point has hindered your own abilities and led to the destruction of the world."**

"The destruction?" Naruto wondered aloud. He thought that Obito was trying to use the Moons Eye Sharingan to cast infinite Tsukiyomi.

"**Yes. When the Jubi absorbed both the Kyubi and the Hachibi's power, it became far too powerful for either Madara or Obito to control. The Ten Tailed Beast went on a rampage, it's initial awakening killing every shinobi you had ever known. Madara, Obito, Sasuke, and Orochimaru attempted to fight the beast, but it proved fruitless and the world was soon wiped out."**

Naruto clenched his fist and grit his teeth. He should've known something like that would happen. The Uchiha had always been prideful and too confident in their powers. Obito and Madara were no different and in the end it had lead to the end of the world. Naruto lowered his head. It was still his fault. He had failed them all. Now they were all gone. All of his precious people were dead, and he hadn't even gotten the chance to tell Hinata he wanted a future with her.

It was true. Naruto hadn't said anything to Hinata back when she confessed herself because he wanted to savor the moment he did. When he had become a hero and had saved the world, then he would run right up to her and kiss her. He wanted to hold her as everyone around them applauded and then whisper that he had done everything for her. That she had given him the strength he needed to keep fighting when the war had broken out. But it was over now. It was too late.

"Why are you telling me this? Am I going to hell because I failed?" Naruto asked dejectedly.

"**No."** Shinigami's voice was suddenly right in front of Naruto. However, all that Naruto could see was the hour glass now. "**With the destruction of the world, the future has been destroyed as well. Because of that, there will be no more souls for me to devour. You will go back and undo the past that you and the Uchiha have wrought. You will fix this and let the future continue along the existing path that it was meant to. The world shall relapse, going back far enough to fix all the wrongs you made that lead to Armageddon." **

Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth hung open. "You mean...like a second chance?" Naruto's heart was racing with all of the possibilities that could entail already.

"**Yes, Naruto. You will receive a second chance. However, if you fail this time, even I will not be able to reset time. This is your last chance Naruto. Whatever happens is on your hands." **The hourglass that was floating in front of Naruto turned over, restarting the sand inside. **"I have enough power to send two people back with you Naruto. Two people to aid you in correcting the past. Who do you wish to remember the events of the future with you? Choose wisely."**

It just kept getting better and better! Not only did he have a second chance, but he would be able to take two people with him as well so that everyone wouldn't think he was crazy! Or maybe they still would, but that wasn't the point at the moment. Naruto knew he needed two people that he could trust completely.

'Two people...two people...' He was thinking seriously about this, and instantly knew who he didn't want to bring. But it didn't take too long to know who he wanted to be there with him too. "Hinata-chan and Jiraiya-sensei!"

"**Your decision will be final Naruto. Are you sure?"**

Naruto began to think about all of his friends that had perished because of his failure. His mind lingered on Hinata most of all though. Her last words were calling his name. His last thoughts were of her. Even if he hadn't before, he knew that his feelings for her were going to blossom into love. A love that he would have a chance to savor. With a nod, Naruto's eyes showed the determination he was known for. "I'm sure. I'm ready to go back!"

"**Good luck Naruto. The world shall once again rely on you."**

The sands in the hourglass burst forth, swirling around Naruto. He felt them engraving seals into his body, but also replenishing his energy. The darkness around him began to change, turning into the world he remembered. However, it all blurred around him as the sands of time continued to engulf. The world continued to speed up until it reached a point Naruto could not comprehend and he slowly felt himself falling to the peace of unconsciousness once more...

* * *

**A/N: Just the prologue just to have something up for now. Just want to see what everyone thinks of how and why Naruto is being given the second chance. I hope you all enjoyed this short introduction, and I'll try to have the real first chapter up as soon as possible. Please review and be gentle! ^_^**


	2. The Contract

**We've reached the first chapter of our tale! I've already received a few questions and chatted with a few of you, and I'm still willing to answer any and all questions. I know how it is when there is a certain pairing you like or don't like and because of it, you tend not to read the story. But I don' like changing my pairings once I've had them set, it takes away from the plot of the story to me. And because I was asked, the harem for this story is only going to be four people.**

**Hinata, Ino, Shizune, and Anko ONLY. I won't be adding any other characters even if I like them. (Like Fu, or Yugito)**

**This is also on my profile as well. Now! On to the story!**

**Konohamaru: Big sister Ai doesn't own Naruto! There, I said it, can I have my five bucks now?**

**Ai: Uh...Naruto has your money! Quick, if you leave now you can catch him before he goes on his mission!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Contract**_

_'Ugh...why does my head feel like Sakura's been screaming in my ear non-stop?'_

"WAKE THE HELL UP NARUTO-BAKA!"

_'Oh, cause she is yelling in my ear non-stop...'_

Naruto groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He took in the sight of his teammates in their younger forms standing over him. Sakura, her hair long, and her face still full of innocence, Sasuke the brooding yet neutral look on his face, duck butt hair still short. Lastly Kakashi-sensei, bored look in his one visible eyes, general lack of care for his students at this point, and slight favoritism towards Sasuke.

Naruto couldn't blame Kakashi anymore as he would've before. Sasuke had proven himself to be more skilled than Naruto up until the confrontation with Zabuza before, which was Naruto's own fault. His attitude back at this point was still naïve, childish, and attention seeking. He was supposed to still have a crush on Sakura, and a rivalry with Sasuke...

_'Bull shit.'_ He instantly thought. There was no way he was going to pretend to like Sakura anymore and Sasuke...if he could be saved, he would try, but if not, Naruto would not hesitate in ending his life at the first signs of betrayal.

That's when it hit him...he really had gone back in time. Shinigami had truly done it! Naruto had a second chance! Feeling that childish glee that he had when he was this age, he jumped up and shouted at the top of his lungs!

"YATAAA!" His pain senses started tingling instantly and his eyes narrowed. He ducked, avoiding a blow from Sakura that was aimed at the back of his head and jumped back, placing his hands in the seal for the Kage Bunshin. However, once her realized what he was doing and the shocked looks on his teammates faces, he chuckled sheepishly and put his hands down. "Uh,heh, sorry Sakura! Combat reflexes!"

"Right..." Kakashi said, eying Naruto oddly. Naruto sweated under his gaze. He knew he had already screwed up. His reaction was from fighting in the war for so long. Naruto was always subconsciously on guard now. "Well then, if Naruto is done having his little episode, you all have thirty minutes to meet me at the village gates. Pack enough for at least a week, it's a two days trip to Wave since we have a civilian with us."

"Wave?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes Naruto, Wave. We're escorting Tazuna the Bridge Builder back to his home. Was that not clear in the mission briefing?" Kakashi was obviously starting to get suspicious now. Naruto knew better than to push his luck and nodded.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, I'm still just so excited to be getting our first A...C-Rank mission! I'm gonna go pack as much ramen as possible!" Naruto called before turning and running off, not wanting to be questioned anymore, especially since he just almost slipped up again. _'Dammit, this is going to be harder than I thought...but if I'm back, then that means...' _A beaming smile made its way onto Naruto's face. If he was truly back in the past, then that would mean that Hinata and Jiraiya would be too! He knew Hinata was most likely with her team and wondering what the hell was going on. Jiraiya...he had no clue.

"**Kit...do I want to know what the hell happened to put us back into our younger bodies?"**

The voice the boomed in Naruto's head made him smile. "Kurama! You're here too?"

"**Yes Kit. The last thing I remember is being sucked back into the Jubi and then dying. Then all of a sudden, I'm waking up to the pink haired howler monkey screeching in your ear."** The Kyubi grumbled, obviously cranky from his death.

"Long story short, Shinigami told me to fix the past and now we're getting a second chance. I guess we screwed up a lot since he sent us all the way back to just before we left on our mission to Wave. So I take it, we screwed something up in Wave. But what?" Naruto wondered as he raced across the rooftops of the village in blurring speeds. He was back at his apartment in a matter of minutes.

"**Naruto, you're smarter than that. Out of all the things that happened in Wave, what was the most significant that also played a factor in the war four years from now?"**

As Naruto entered his apartment, the stench knocked him out of his thoughts instantly. "Oh Kami why!" He groaned and shut the door, leaning against it from the outside. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to think with the stench of his apartment, he opened the door to let the apartment air out. "How the hell could I live like this? Was I really this stupid?"

"**Hell yes."** Kyubi answered without hesitation. Naruto just glared into the space before him, knowing the Kyubi could see it anyway.

"Anyway...the most significant thing that happened in Wave...of course, Zabuza and Haku! If they die, they're going to be resurrected in the future to fight against us in the war! They alone took out most of an entire squadron! If they live, they can ally with us and help us if we can't prevent the war from happening!"

Kyubi laughed. **"Kit, you sound smarter than you were before. Are you okay?" **

"Hardy har," He scoffed sarcastically. "But you're right. I do feel a bit smarter...actually a lot smarter...Kurama, what's up with this?"

There was a short pause in the conversation. Naruto rose an eyebrow, wondering what had happened. Then suddenly the fox's voice boomed with what Naruto could only guess was excitement. **"Well well kit! Shinigami didn't just give you a second chance! He gave you a few presents as well!" **

"What?"

"**Go inside Kit, I'm going to bring you in here." **

Naruto nodded and quickly went into his apartment. The smell had mostly dissipated and was bearable at least. Naruto shut the door and took in his four year younger apartment. Dirty clothes strewn everywhere, bottles and rotten food all over the kitchen. It was a horrible place, and he realized that he hadn't actually truly cleaned it up until after...

'Jiji..." Naruto whispered. The Third Hokage's death is when he cleaned his apartment, wanting to find everything that the old man had ever given him. Naruto smiled brightly though. The Third was still alive! Maybe he should go see him before they had to leave for wave. If not, then Naruto knew he could always prevent his death. It wouldn't take Naruto long to pack since he still knew how to seal from the future.

"**Are you ready Naruto?"** Kurama asked as Naruto settled down on his dirty and musty sofa. Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The feeling of the world fading around him relaxed him even more, and he suddenly felt the cold air of the old sewer system that was his mind where the Kyubi was sealed. Opening his eyes, he was a bit upset to see the same cage and seal he had gotten rid of in the future.

"I'm sorry you're locked up again Kurama." Naruto said dejectedly. Kurama just scoffed.

"**I can deal Naruto, we have many more important things to take care of. Like these gifts Shinigami has given you. I suppose he has taken a liking to your soul if he is willing to go this far to ensure you correct the past." **

Naruto rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

The area around Naruto began to fill with mist until he couldn't see anymore. The mist faded and Naruto was no longer in front of the Kyubi's cage. Instead, he was standing in a dark area with many locks and chains floating all around him. His confusion only grew as he noticed two of the locks come undone and then shatter, releasing two chains that began to move about as if attached to some unseen gear.

"What is this Kurama?"

"**This is your inner strength Naruto. The more you grow, the more you unlock. However, there is a lot more here than there even was in your future." **

"What does that mean?" Naruto was still impatient and couldn't help but want Kurama to get to the point. The Kyubi just chuckled and continued.

"**Shinigami has locked away most of your abilities again due to you being a reckless knucklehead. But he has also given you several more abilities as well as enhancing your physical and mental capabilities. It is not instantaneous and just like all of your inner strength will be unlocked as you grow again. However, you are much stronger now than you were the first time we went to wave. I would put you on the level as Haku at full strength right now. But the most interesting thing of all..."**

Kyubi paused for effect, seeing Naruto's face beaming with excitement at learning he wasn't as weak as he thought he was and that he also had new abilities. Seeing Naruto's excitement reach its peak, Kurama smiled.

"**He has given you the Contract of the Underworld. It is a different type of summoning contract that will allow you to summon and gain the powers of different spirits and demons of myth. It works as another part of your inner strength instead of like an actual summoning contract. So the more you grow, the more summons you will unlock. This goes for you emotional and personal growth as well Naruto."**

Naruto was literally bouncing in excitement, thinking of all the new things he may be able to do. But then it sunk in. He couldn't do any of it yet. He would have to work for the new abilities. It didn't ruin his excitement but he did calm down a bit afterward. "So, do I have any summons right now?"

A single lock would break and shatter. However, instead of a chain, a glowing figure would appear. Naruto watched silently as the figures glow began to leave its body and the definitive shape of a female was starting to appear. Once the figure touched the ground, it would be a beautiful looking woman wearing a red diamond knitted kimono, her hair in a single bun. However, her hair, even in the bun flowed down to the middle of her back, showing that it was very long. She landed gracefully kneeling and then opened her pitch black eyes at Naruto.

"_Hello Naruto-sama."_ She spoke gingerly, but a shiver went down Naruto's spine.

"Um...hi?"

"**Naruto this is a Harionago, or Harionna. It means 'Barbed Woman.'"**

"Why do they call you barbed woman?" Naruto asked not hearing Kyubi chuckle at him. The woman smiled, sending another chill up Naruto's spine.

"_Because of this, Naruto-sama."_ The woman undid her bun, letting her long hair cascade all around her, being more than even Naruto would have imagined. He looked at all the black hair that seemed like staring into the vacuum of space, and finally noticed the thorn-like barbs on the tips of each strand of hair. While Naruto was entranced by her hair, she suddenly let her hair shoot straight at him, wrapping around his body and lifting him into the air.

"Ah! Okay, I get it! Put me down, put me down!" Naruto was just glad she didn't decide to poke him to show why she had her name. Putting him down, she bowed respectfully to him before tying her hair back into a bun.

"**So what do you think kit? Does this contract interest you?"**

Naruto put a finger to his chin. He looked at the Harionaga and blushed a bit. "Are all of my summons going to be pretty women?"

"_Thank you Naruto-sama." _She said to the compliment but otherwise remained silent.

"**Of course not Naruto. Most mythology is based around evil demons and vengeful spirits. You are quite lucky to get such a spirit as her for your first summon." **

"_Forgive me Naruto-sama, but at your current level I cannot remain summoned for very long. I do look forward to helping you in the future. Farewell."_ Once more the spirit bowed to Naruto but before she was gone, Naruto saw her lick her lips seductively, making him swallow.

"So not only do I only have her for a summon but she can only last for a few minutes?" Naruto asked as the fog surrounded him again. He appeared back in front of the Kyubi's cage with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"**That is correct. You must train her just as you train yourself, and this will go for every new spirit or demon your receive."**

That was better to Naruto. Getting everything handed to him on a silver platter never really felt good to him. Plus, this would help him sharpen his battle technique and give him more to train than he realized before being sent back in time. He honestly thought he would either have all of his abilities from the future, or be left to relearn them on his own. Having a new ambition for himself made him feel really good. And he wouldn't hide them either. Even if he would need to lie for a while about them.

"Alright, thanks for showing me this Kurama! I have to get back and get ready to go. If you find out anything else let me know right away!" Naruto said confidently before feeling himself being ejected from his mind. "Okay! This time, I'm not gonna fail! Just wait Madara, Obito! You're both going down!"

* * *

"Hinata? Hinata are you okay? Wake up sweetie!"

'Ku...Kurenai-sensei?'

Her eyes opened before her mind could process anything at all. The first things she saw was a younger Kurenai, young Kiba, and obviously younger Shino.

"Thank Kami, I thought we had lost you." Kurenai said with a sigh. Hinata blinked several times.

…

…..

…...

"YAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Hinata's voice echoed around her as she had shut her eyes when she screamed. Feeling a chilling wind whip by her, she opened her eyes and squeaked. The area was completely black, and she was standing on her feet. The chill didn't go away and she was starting to feel scared. But then she remembered...

'We died...Naruto-kun...' The thought brought tears to her eyes. Then this had to be hell. She wouldn't be able to be with Naruto even in the afterlife.

"**You're an amusing one." **The deep voice of Shinigami made Hinata look around in fear and confusion. When the same hour glass and mask as before appeared, she took a subconscious step backwards, her heart racing in her chest as her blood froze in her veins.

"Shi-Shi-Shinigami-sama?" She stuttered out meekly.

"**You caught on faster than the other. That is correct."**

Hinata hung her head. So she really had died. Now she would never get the chance to be with Naruto. The thought brought a tear to her eye, but at least knowing that Naruto was somewhere he could be happy would be enough for her. "Is Naruto-kun in heaven?"

"**Be patient, Hyuga. You are dead, but you will be given a second chance. Do not be so eager to cast yourself into hell when you do not deserve it."** Shinigami scolded her, taking her by surprise.

"A second chance?! I-I can still be with Naruto-kun?" She asked eagerly, her long hair blowing in the unseen wind behind her.

"**You have a one track mind. That may be a problem for you once more. Yes, you will receive a second chance, courtesy of Naruto Uzumaki."**

Shinigami explained everything he had told Naruto, about screwing up the past and stopping Armageddon. When he told her that Naruto had chosen herself and Jiraiya to remember the future, she was shocked, happy, and confused all at the same time. She didn't understand why Naruto was choose her of all people over someone like Kakashi, Tsunade, or even Shikamaru. She could understand that Jiraiya had the biggest connection to Akatsuki at the moment, but why her?

"**Hinata, I have given you and the two others extra abilities that you will need to unlock and learn on your own. However, there is only one that I must explain to you and the Toad Sage. That is the Contract of the Underworld. All three of you shall have access to this great and dangerous contract, and only through your heart and soul shall it truly become part of your inner strength. You will need to seek Naruto and Jiraiya if you wish to know more, however, I shall show you how to summon only once."**

Hinata wasn't quite believing this still, but remembering that she had just woken up to the younger versions of her teammates knew that it couldn't be a dream. All of this was too real. Instead of speaking up on her doubts, she silently watched as lock appeared in the blackness before her. The lock came undone and then shattered, showing the small form of a glowing animal. The animal landed gracefully on the ground and then the light burst, revealing a silvery cat with small wisps of smoke rising from its body. Its eyes were purely white.

"_Hello there ojou-sama."_ The cat spoke and bowed.

Hinata stared at the cat, not surprised to hear it talk. However, she was slightly entranced by how cute it looked. "Kawaii!" She squealed and scooped the cat up. It was lighter than she thought and freezing cold as well though, even with the fur. Hinata slowly stopped cuddling the cat, but held it still, observing it.

"_Th-thank you for the warm welcome ojou-sama, but I'm not the type of cat that likes to be pampered."_ The cat suddenly turned to smoke and drifted out of Hinata's grasp, back to the ground.

"**That is a Bakaneko (monster cat) Hinata. A shapeshifting cat yokai. Along with transfiguration, it has several other abilities as well, some more gruesome than others. You will need to train him as well as yourself." **

Hinata wasn't so sure of what to make of this. It was happening so fast and her mind hadn't completely comprehended the fact that she, Naruto, and Jiraiya would be back in the past and allowed to redo all the mistakes they had made.

"**You have work to do now mortal. Do not screw up where you have again as well. It will take all three of you to fix the doomed future." **

Hinata didn't have time to ask anymore questions as Shinigami faded away, leaving her in the blackness with only the Bakaneko. "Th-thank you Shinigami-sama! I will do my best!"

"_That's good to hear! Now, I'm going to take a nap, and you just call me when you need me. Preferably later on when you're around a cow for me to eat." _The cat yawned and then disappeared in a small wisp of smoke.

_'Did he just say a cow?' _That was Hinata's last thought as she was suddenly being pulled away from the blackness.

* * *

"What the hell was that about?" Kiba asked as he leaned against a fence as he, Shino, and Kurenai once again waited for Hinata to wake up after fainting AGAIN. The scream had been new though.

"I concur. Why would Hinata-san scream out like that when she saw us?" Shino asked, standing next to Kurenai whom was still checking Hinata's body for any seals or injuries. She had already done a full genjutsu scan on her and found nothing. Hinata was genuinely just acting strange.

With a sigh, Kurenai sat the girls back against a tree to keep out of the middle of the road and shrugged.

"I wonder if we should have Inoichi-san take a look at her."

"Mm, Naruto-kun." Hinata suddenly whispered in her sleep, a small blush on her face and lustful grin.

Kurenai's eyebrow twitched, Shino shook his head and walked away while Kiba was holding his sides in laughter.

'Really?' Kurenai thought with a growl as she suddenly flared through hand signs. On the last one, she held both hands over Hinata's head as if holding something cupped between her hands before opening them and letting the newly formed chakra water fall right on Hinata's head.

"Gyaah!" Hinata awoke with a start, looking around in confusion. She looked at Kiba now on the ground laughing and Kurenai with her slightly perturbed expression. "What the hell was that for Kurenai-sensei?"

"EXCUSE ME?" Kurenai called in shock with a raised eyebrow. Hinata squeaked and blushed deeper, pushing her fingers together.

"Um! I mean, gomen sensei! I-I didn't mean..."

Kurenai sighed and shook her head as Hinata stumbled over her apology. Yeah, she was definitely acting weird. Weirder than usual. She stood up and offered Hinata a hand. Hinata shyly took it and looked around in confusion.

"Today...we did nothing but genjutsu training..." Hinata whispered to herself. Kurenai rose an eyebrow.

"Hinata, how did you know I was going to have you all do genjutsu training today?"

Hinata cursed herself for saying it out loud. They hadn't even started yet, so she wasn't supposed to know of it. "I, um, guessed. We've done a lot of D-rank missions, so I thought that eventually you would like to train us in your specialty for a little while Kurenai-sensei. Was I wrong?"

"No...that's exactly what I was thinking..." Hinata knew she was becoming suspicious. "You're not stuttering anymore. Hinata, what just happened to you. Be honest."

Hinata swallowed the forming lump in her throat and couldn't think of a lie. She wasn't used to lying, and now she knew it would be something that she would have to get used to. "I...I'm not feeling too well Kurenai-sensei. May I please be excused for now?" She urged, bowing her head a bit to show respect. Kurenai crossed her arms and frowned. For a moment Hinata thought that she wasn't going to allow it but after a sigh, Kurenai relented.

"Fine, but I'm going to come check on you later tonight, okay?"

_Hinata nodded gratefully and then quickly decided to make her way home. 'I can't believe this! Shinigami-sama really did send me back into the past! That means Naruto-kun and Jiraiya-sensei should remember too!'_ Just as Naruto had, the thoughts of how much could be changed began to run through Hinata's mind. _'I'll be able to change father and Neji-nii sooner than later! I can show them I'm not weak anymore!'_

Hinata smiled brightly as she soared faster over the rooftops than her previously 12 year old self had ever been able too. She was thankful that she hadn't completely lost ALL of her abilities from four years in the future, but was saddened that she would need to retrain a lot of the abilities she had been working those entire years on regardless.

_'Wait a minute! Today is the day Naruto-kun leaves the village for wave! Maybe I can see him before he leaves!' _With a quick change of direction, Hinata was headed towards Naruto's apartment, pumping her legs as fast as they would carry her, which was almost special jonin speed at the moment. It didn't take too long for her to arrive and she landed on the ground for a brief second before quickly rushing towards the room that was his.

"N-Naruto-kun! Are you here? It's Hinata!" She called and knocked on the door. She looked around, not liking the part of the Village Naruto's apartment was located in but understood the reason. The thought brought a small sense of sadness to her. Now that they were back in the past, the villagers would all treat Naruto like crap again for having the Kyubi sealed inside of him.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata called out again, knocking on the door a bit louder. Once she still got no answer, she activated her byakugan and saw that he had already left. She gasped in horror and turned, rushing as fast as she could towards the village gates. _'Please, don't let me be too late!'_

Hinata landed on one of the smaller buildings and kicked off of it with so much force, the building rattled as the back draft tore a few shingles off. Patrons on the street looked up only to see a blur of beige and black. She was starting to get tired, but she refused to slow down until she had reached him. With her brow sweating and her chest starting to ache, her younger body not used to being pushed to this extent, she finally spotted the unmistakable orange and blonde combo that made him infamous.

"NARUTO-KUN!" She shouted before her legs finally gave out and instead of landing several feet away from him like she wanted, she stumbled forward on the landing just as he was turning around. The result, her crashing right into him and falling on top of him. "Itaaa!" She whined.

"Ooow...are you okay Hinata?" Naruto asked without realizing their position and rubbing his head where Hinata had head butted him. He would've thought he was used to it after that one time in the hospital, but damn she had a hard head.

"Gomen Naruto-kun..." She mumbled rubbing her own forehead. She leaned up and finally realized the position they were in. She 'eeped' and froze up, her entire body turning red as she was now straddling Naruto's waist.

Naruto shifted a bit and felt the weight on his waist. His own blush follwed as he took in Hinata's petite body closer to his than it had ever been, and the position didn't help. He swallowed the lump in his throat and fought back the urge of natural desire to defuse the tension of the situation. "Hehe, so soon Hinata? Shouldn't we get used to our old bodies first before breaking them in?"

The joke did it as steam came out of Hinata's ears and her eyes became swirls. A nosebleed blasted her off of Naruto, sending her into the sweet reaches of unconsciousness. Naruto chuckled, holding back full blown laughter, though he still had a blush on his face as well. He knew that would at least hint to Hinata that he did think of her in a slightly intimate way. That way she wouldn't have many doubts about him liking her or not. After a few seconds, Hinata stirred.

"Ugh...Naruto-kun, that was mean!" She mumbled and pouted cutely crossing her arms and turning away. It seemed Shinigami had given her a slight confidence boost as well.

"Sorry, but you asked for it." Naruto smiled and put a hand on her shoulder before standing and offering her a hand. Hinata smiled back and took his hand, her face reddening again at the physical contact. "I take it you remember everything right?" Naruto asked.

"Mhm." Hinata nodded. "Shinigami-sama explained everything to me. I'm so happy you picked me to help you Naruto-kun, I just don't understand why..." She seemed to become a little dejected at her own words.

"There's plenty of reasons why Hinata, too many for me to tell you right now. I wish you could come with me to Wave, and then I'd spend every day telling you the reasons I want you by my side." Naruto's flirtatious grin made Hinata's heart thump loudly and his words left her speechless.

_'I want you by me side...'_ Kept repeating in her mind._ 'Does that mean he wants to be with me?' _She wondered with all the hope in the world. She shook her head quickly though. _'Calm down, that's not what he said. Besides, we have much more important business to take care of.'_

Naruto saw her blush slowly fade and he wondered if he had said something wrong. He didn't say anything else, just in case he had offended her somehow. On Hinata's part, she was deep in thought, her eyes on the ground as they slowly made their way towards the village gates. Suddenly Hinata's head snapped up and she smiled.

"I got it Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed. Naruto jumped a bit.

"Got what?"

"A way for me to come with you to Wave!" She said excitedly. Naruto's brow furrowed.

"Really? How?"

To answer his question, Hinata closed her eyes. She went through several hand-signs that Naruto had never seen before, but as soon as she finished them, his brain suddenly knew exactly what it was. She opened her eyes and a lock appeared between her and Naruto. The lock undid itself and then shattered, letting the Bakaneko from earlier appear.

"_Aww, you need me so soon ojou-sama?"_ The cat called, seeming to have just woken up.

"Gomen Neko-kun, but I need you to run a few errands for me as quick as possible!" Hinata said, kneeling by the cat.

"_What do you need?"_ Hinata began to whisper into the small yokai's ear. _"Uhuh...uhuh...no problemo! I'll have it done in a jiffy so I don't poof out of here too quick! See ya later ojou-sama!"_

The cat yokai leaped into the air and vanished in small wisp of smoke again. Naruto looked at it go and then looked at Hinata's beaming face. "Hinata, wasn't that a demon? The jutsu you just used, wasn't that a summon from the Underwold Contract?"

The Hyuga heiress nodded happily. "Yes! Shinigami-sama said that I have it, you have it, and Jiraiya-sama as well!"

Naruto smiled at knowing that Shinigami had helped them out too. And since they remembered, things would be a bit more simpler than trying to explain why they were back in the past. "So what did you send it to do?"

"Well, from what I know of the Bakaneko right now, they can shapeshift into perfect replicas of a person, more advanced than any transformation jutsu. They can also go into a persons mind and manipulate their thoughts. I want it to go to father as Hokage-sama and tell him that I was personally chosen to go on this mission with you and your team. Then it will go to Hokage-sama and make sure that he thinks he really did it as a bonding experience between me and you _personally._" Hinata spoke the last word with a small trace of seductiveness though her face heated up right after. Naruto felt his own blood rushing to his face and he scratched his cheek sheepishly.

_'Was that revenge?'_ Naruto wondered, ignoring the laughing fox demon in his head. "That's quick thinking Hinata. I'm glad that I chose you to remember."

Hinata blushed at being praised by Naruto. As the two were drawing closer to the gates, Naruto couldn't help but keep stealing quick glances at the girl next to him. He wanted to tell her everything he felt, but not until they got to Wave. Somewhere he would truly be respected. Just like how he had wanted it to be in the future. If everything went well, he would still be able to have people applaud him and her together. The past was already on the road to change. They had finally taken the first step.

"Oh shit..." Naruto suddenly called.

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"What is Sakura-chan going to say?"

Hinata rolled her eyes and grabbed Naruto's wrist, dragging him forward. A devious grin made its way onto her face. She was _really_ eager to see Sakura now.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's the first chapter! I hope I'm not moving too fast with Naruto and Hinata, but I needed to get them out of the village before I could do any real in depth character development. What does everyone think of Shinigami's Contract? For now I want to focus on the Wave arc, not the Village as a whole, which is why I started the story where I did. And I'm going to be using actual demons and spirits from Japanese Mythology for the summons. **

**I know it wasn't what many people were expecting, but by all means, let me know what you think! R&R please, and be gentle! :3**


End file.
